


SHINee Drabble Collection: Valentines Day Candies

by shadowjjong



Series: SHINee Drabble Collection [1]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Candy, Canon Compliant, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Roommates, School, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjjong/pseuds/shadowjjong
Summary: A collection of fluffy SHINee drabbles & oneshots with each story based on a particular Valentines Day candy to soothe your sweet tooth ♡





	SHINee Drabble Collection: Valentines Day Candies

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware valentines day has long passed at this point lmao but i've had this idea of putting together some v-day candy-inspired stories for ages now ;;
> 
> anyways, these are all shinee-centric stories but there will be (slight) mentions of other sm groups/idols !!
> 
> there will also be various shinee pairings but jongho will probably be the most frequent since it's my otp /////  storylines will vary as well !! there'll be aus, non-aus, and childhood stories among others. i'll be sure to add a small note on the top of each story to indicate the nature of their storyline ♡
> 
> so !! i hope yall enjoy these sweet lil stories & i'll try my best to add more whenever i get the time .｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

**storyline notes:**

**jongho / au / bestfriends!au / friendstolovers!au / roommates!au**

**________**

"listen, it's not even that hard!"

jonghyun was lounging on minho's sofa, watching minho as he scurried back & forth through the living room. he was irritated by the taller man's lack of attention.

"can't you just stop for one second?" jonghyun grumbled, tousling his hazel-tinted bangs.

"i'm trying to show you something." a large bag of chocolate hershey kisses rustled in his embrace.

minho sighed and briefly glanced over at jonghyun as he folded a sweatshirt & placed it into a suitcase.

"i'm listening, jjong, i promise," he remarked, putting a shaving bag into the suitcase. "but you can see how busy i am right now trying to get everything ready for our trip."

jonghyun pouted, pursing his pretty pink lips in a way one would find hilarious. he knew his pouting was minho's weak spot. it always worked ever since they were kids, where jonghyun would use this technique to get minho to give him the last ice lolly they'd find in the corner store freezer.

even in high school, if jonghyun wanted the window seat on the bus and his best friend wouldn't let him have it, all he needed to do was pout like a puppy. minho would just melt and give in to the smaller's boy's pleas. it was foolproof.

and sure enough, he could see how minho's eyes were softening now and how they were suddenly locked in his own eyes, as if everything else in his view had become obsolete.

 _bingo,_  jonghyun thought mischievously.

almost instantly, minho had dropped what he was doing and joined jonghyun's side on the sofa. jonghyun smiled a somewhat triumphant smile and minho grunted, rolling his eyes.

"you know, that's not gonna work on me forever," minho mumbled.

jonghyun widened his eyes, feigning innocence.

"what are you talking about?" he inquired, fiddling with the bag of chocolates.

"you know damn well what i'm talking about," minho said, squinting as if trying to see through jonghyun's bullshit. "the pouting. you're gonna have to come up with something new someday."

"oh..." jonghyun whispered, a smirk creeping up the corners of his lips

"well until that day comes, you'll just have to deal with it." he chirped as he shrugged his shoulders and shot minho a 24k smile. minho only rolled his eyes again and let out an exasperated grunt (which was the only thing he seemed to be good at doing when arguing with him, jonghyun thought.)

minho pulled at the bag of hershey kisses in jonghyun's arm.

"so what's up with this?" he asked, eyeing the bag curiously.

"this," jonghyun remarked matter-of-factly, "is what i've been trying to tell you about for the past hour and a half."

"sorry," minho squeaked sheepishly, scratching his head. "but in my defense, i really was busy. i can barely pay attention to anything but our trip right now."

it was jonghyun's turn to roll his eyes now.

"ming, dude, could you forget about the trip for like, one second, please?" jonghyun whined. "we have plenty of time. and it's not like australia is going anywhere. you need to loosen up."

he ripped open the bag of chocolates and took out a single kiss, smiling.

"we're gonna play a game with these." the smaller man said excitedly. minho furrowed his brows.

"a game?" minho asked, clearly confused.

"yeah, it's a game i came up with called 'catch the kiss'," jonghyun chuckled, playing with the piece of chocolate in his hand. he shot minho a smug look.

"i know you like games, but this one isn't so easy." he sneered. the tall man let out a scoff in reponse to the smaller man's cockiness.

"oh  _yeah?_ " minho smoothed his silver hair back, his tongue in his cheek.

" _yeah_ ," jonghyun emphasized, smirking back. "see, i'm gonna throw you a chocolate kiss and you've gotta catch it in your mouth. catch three in a row and you get the whole bag."

minho smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"you call that hard? please. you think i'm like, five?" he let out a mocking laugh which made jonghyun's blood boil. no way was he going to let minho's bravado & stupid sense of competition prevail. at least, he thought so.

when jonghyun threw the first piece of chocolate, minho caught it without a sweat between his (shiny, perfect) teeth. he flashed jonghyun a smile that read " _i told you so_ " and gobbled the candy up without a word.

jonghyun grunted and tried his hardest to ignore the sudden flush of warmth grow in his ears & cheeks at the sight of the other man's smile. he was totally not about to go apeshit over the fact that minho looked extremely hot right now.  _extremely._

jonghyun straightened himself up on the sofa and gave minho a stern look despite himself.

"ready for round two?" jonghyun remarked coolly. minho gave a low chuckle.

"you bet your cute little ass i am."

"cut it out," jonghyun snapped, his cheeks turning as red as cherry tomatoes as he chucked another kiss towards minho.

which, to jonghyun's dismay, he caught perfectly. again.

"goddamn," minho announced with a mouth full of chocolate, "i'm just unstoppable, aren't i?"

"tch," jonghyun mumbled, "don't celebrate just yet, smartass, you've still got one more to go."

"bring it on, baby," minho beckoned, gesturing with his hands to let jonghyun throw another chocolate in his direction.

jonghyun cussed under his breath as he threw another kiss to minho. it was completely unfair how his best friend could be  _this_  attractive. he clearly wasn't the clumsy, snot-faced minho he was 10 years ago. this was a completely new minho.

one that had jonghyun all tangled up in his web. even if he shouldn't have been.

"oh, what's this now?" minho exclaimed as he swallowed the kiss he'd just captured in his mouth, his large eyes sparkling. he cupped his mouth and yelled to no one in particular.

"i believe we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen!"

jonghyun huffed and shot minho a sideways glance. minho smiled back, showing off his (still, very shiny & _very_ perfect) teeth. jonghyun turned his head away so as to hide his cherry bomb of a face from minho and shoved the bag of chocolate kisses towards the other man.

"here," jonghyun mumbled, looking at his feet, "just take it and shut up."

"so i can have a kiss?" minho asked.

"uh, yeah, whatever," jonghyun shrugged, still not looking at minho. "you won, so you can have as many kisses as you want, i guess."

"then don't mind if i do-"

when jonghyun had mustered up enough wit to realize that his face was whisked the other way and that his lips had another pair pressed messily against them, it was too late to get himself to do anything else but press his lips back.

 _why does he have to be so damn good at everything,_  was the only thing jonghyun could think about right now as minho cupped his cheek, twisting his plump lips against his own.

jonghyun's eyes fluttered open at the slow parting of their lips. he couldn't even remember when they'd shut to begin with. he couldn't even remember why this happened at all.

he licked his lips. they savoured of milk chocolate.

it took him a few seconds before he could properly look at minho. and when he did, the other man met him with a smile akin to a demon--but more handsome & not nearly as evil. jonghyun felt his heart leap to his throat and linger there.

"you asked me if you could have a kiss."

"yeah," minho remarked confidently. "this  _was_  a kiss, as far as i'm concerned."

"this wasn't what i meant," jonghyun brought his fingers up to his temple. "like, at all."

"i know," the taller man shrugged nonchalantly. "but you liked it too, didn't you?"

jonghyun fell silent and looked at his feet once more. he was wearing his favourite pair of socks; stripy rainbow ones.

 _great_ , jonghyun thought,  _even my socks know i'm gay for my best friend._

"i'm sorry," he heard minho croak a few seconds later. jonghyun looked towards him slowly and let out a sigh.

"just shut up and gimme a kiss," he hissed.

"HELL YES--" minho inched towards jonghyun once more only to be muffled by jonghyun's hand on his mouth.

"i meant the chocolate, you absolute  _walnut._ "

"oh," minho whispered, defeated. jonghyun could swear he looked embarrassed as he handed him the piece of candy. minho never looked embarrassed.

he gave the other man a once over as he popped the chocolate into his mouth. minho cleared his throat and pretended to be busy with something.

jonghyun hesitated to make his next move before coming to the wise conclusion,  _screw it._

he leaned over and planted a swift yet sweet peck on minho's lips. minho's eyes widened, causing jonghyun to melt like the chocolate dancing under his tongue.

jonghyun twisted the brightly coloured foil wrapper with his fingers after retreating from the kiss, the two of them quiet.

"you said you wanted a kiss," minho said, breaking the silence. "like, the chocolate."

"well...i changed my mind." jonghyun glanced at the bag of chocolates then at minho.

"i like the other kisses better."

minho smiled and jonghyun felt his heart grow wings and attempt to burst out of his chest. he loved minho. he loved kisses. he loved that the dumb chocolate kisses got him here. he loved it all.

"i have a game too."

"what is it?" jonghyun asked, his fingers crawling towards minho's on the cushion.

"it's called 'guess who i have a crush on & i really wanna kiss all the time'," the taller man said, resting his cheek on his palm. "it's not that easy."

"please," jonghyun smirked and raised an eyebrow, "you call that hard?"

"shut up. let's start."

"okay," jonghyun said, giggling.

"who has soft brown hair,"

"hm."

"and a pretty smile,"

"mhm."

"and wears adorable gay socks,"

"yes," jonghyun laughed, absentmindedly playing with his feet.

"and who's only actual talent is pouting." minho declared with a smirk.

"hey!" jonghyun yelled, pointing at the taller man angrily. "i have other talents and you know that, you asshole!"

"shush. just guess." minho ate another chocolate kiss, trying to hold back a giggle.

jonghyun pouted (amazingly contradicting himself) and looked the other way, shrugging.

"i dunno."

minho leaned over and planted another kiss on the fuming ball that was jonghyun, this time on the corner of his mouth.

"dude," minho chuckled, wrapping jonghyun's small shoulders with his long arm, "you totally _suck_ at games."

"whatever." jonghyun rolled his eyes, trying not to think much about the fact that his body fit warmly, wonderfully, perfectly into minho's.

"so i guess i should change our hotel room reservation, then," minho said. "one king size bed for two?"

"just shut up and gimme a kiss."

minho chuckled and pulled jonghyun closer to his side.

"chocolate or real?"

jonghyun smiled as he inched towards minho's face once more, the two men's pinkies loosely intertwining beneath them.

"shush. just guess."

\---------


End file.
